


London's Calling

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 505, Dancing, Day6 - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Jae - Freeform, London, M/M, but you guys seem to love the smut i write and dont really like the fluff as muchd, i probably will, i will write a part 2 tho, jaepil, on tour, tempted to make a part two, this is just purly wholesome, wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: The night when it changed between them
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	London's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> You should just assume part 2 will be called back to 505 or room 505. ALSO maybe you could listen to 505 by the artic monkeys, it might give a feel for the vibe I was going for

Late night explorations through London had led wonpil and Jae to Trafalgar square. In the late night it was pretty much deserted, completely different to the massive crowds there were that same day.  
“wow its so peaceful” wonpil broke their comfortable silence, letting his eyes wander the lit-up streets around them. Jae looked into the youngers eyes from where he was stood all the street lights created beautiful stars in his glittering eyes.

“yeah, it’s like something out of a movie” Jae glanced around the empty street thinking it was strange to not see a single pedestrian, only the occasional car shared the street with them. Wonpil reached down grabbing Jae’s hand and led him towards one of the fountains.  
“let’s make a wish!” wonpil clasped his hands together loudly before reaching for his wallet in his pocket. He pulled out two copper pennies and handed one to Jae.  
Jae watched as wonpil held the penny close to his heart with his eyes closed thinking about his wish as hard as he could. The younger smiled and tossed the penny into the water and watched as it clunked against the blue tile at the bottom. Wonpil looked up at Jae and gave him a toothy grin. Jae smiled back and tossed his penny into the water.  
Jae rubbed his cold hands together trying to create more heat in his palms.  
“we should get moving back to the hotel its going to get cold soon…” Jae looked over to see wonpil perched on the rim of the center fountain, dragging his finger tips through the cold water. 

“I wanna stay here a little longer… so quiet” Wonpil pouted gently and watched the water drip from his fingertips.  
“I have an idea” Jae spoke up and lifted his hand for wonpil to take “lets dance.” Jae smiled when wonpil grabbed his hand  
“neither of us dance Jae”  
“so? No ones watching, and you know what they say about dancing when no ones watching” Jae reached for his phone and pulled it out his pocket. 505 by the artic monkeys flowed from the speaker. Wonpil smiled and watched as Jae started to sway to the music, lightly encouraging the younger by swaying their joint hands. Wonpil laughed gently and followed Jae’s movement.

“see you can dance when you want to” Jae laughed quietly as wonpil twirled while holding onto Jae’s fingertips.  
“hey!” wonpil exclaimed when the older pulled him into his arms after he completed the small spin. Jae let his arms embrace wonpil from behind guiding them to sway along to the soft beat of the song. They both stayed there in the middle of Trafalgar square swaying back and forth in each other’s arms watching the stars.  
“do you know any constellations?” wonpil asked quietly, not wanting to break the serenity they created  
“hmm…” Jae pointed towards 3 stars in a diagonal line “well I know that one is called o ryans belt, its meant to stand right over crystal palace”  
“there’s a crystal palace? I need to see it” wonpil gasped and tightened his hold on Jae’s arms  
“yeah that’s what I thought as well but I googled it and apparently it burned down years ago and its just a park now…” Jae huffed “wasn’t even a real palace I think it was a greenhouse” 

Wonpil laughed when Jae mumbled under his breath.  
The song was coming to a slow close and wonpil twisted in Jae’s arms to fully embrace the older man. He buried his face into Jae’s neck inhaling his cologne.  
“oh hi” Jae chuckled and wonpil felt the vibrations from Jae’s throat against his head. Jae clicked off his phone and looked down at wonpil letting his arms fall on Wonpil’s back. Jae’s heart was beating against his chest as he leaned down slightly to place a gentle kiss on the crown of wonpil head. Wonpil pulled his head away and stared up into Jae’s eyes. Jae watched as Wonpil’s eyes flickered back and forth trying to focus on both of Jae’s eyes.  
“I- uh” 

Wonpil leant up and pressed his warm lips against Jae’s cold ones. They remain in each other’s embrace with their lips moving together. Jae pulled away first this time.  
“well, that’s new…” Jae said quietly. Wonpil chuckled in response and let his fingers travel down to grasp Jae’s hand.  
“lets go back to the hotel now, you feel so cold” Wonpil pulled away keeping their hands locked but Jae tugged him back to walk beside him  
“you were keeping me warm” Jae complained.  
“when we get on the bus you can have all of my warmth that you need”  
Of course, Jae took that to his advantage and made wonpil cuddle into Jae’s body the whole 10-minute bus ride. They stayed connected at the hands the entire time they spent walking up to their room. The company splurged out this tour and got them all separate hotel rooms.  
“guess I’ll see you in the morning then…” Jae said letting go of Wonpil’s hand  
“yeah…” Wonpil smiled gently. Jae turned on his heels and started walking towards his room. When he reached the door, he heard rushed footsteps coming towards him. Wonpil ran at the older and pressed a hurried kiss to his lips  
“Good night Jae” Wonpil smiled that angelic toothy grin again before running back to his own room. Jae chuckled to himself and let himself into his room for a well-deserved rest.


End file.
